


新婚之夜

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, 现代AU； PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 只是一个脑洞，摩登AU里欧比旺和奎刚的新婚之夜，剧情是什么完全没有，OOC都是我的错，纯粹飙车，愿博君一笑，不喜误入，非常感谢！感谢鼓励我在AO3发文的速冻鱼笑小天使！





	新婚之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个脑洞，摩登AU里欧比旺和奎刚的新婚之夜，剧情是什么完全没有，OOC都是我的错，纯粹飙车，愿博君一笑，不喜误入，非常感谢！感谢鼓励我在AO3发文的速冻鱼笑小天使！

他低下头，将浅绿色的浴衣腰带系好，随后又直起腰，把V字型领口拉挺，仿佛是在调试非常正式的袍子。欧比旺·肯诺比深吸一口气，试图减缓有些过速的心跳。他看着镜子里脸色泛红的自己，希望不要紧张地像个小处女——拜托，在今晚之前，他们已经睡过很久了。

金红色短发的男子最后一次调整衣领，他左手无名指上的两只戒指都在温柔的米黄色灯光下闪闪发亮。镶着钻石的戒指是他的警探先生在高级餐厅送给他的，而第二枚戒指是今天他们在众人的祝福下为对方戴上的。奎刚，他高大可爱的丈夫在典礼后送给他一套手术刀作为新婚礼物；而肯诺比医生却选择了一套高级渔具送给他的奎，希望他的丈夫能够在有限的休息时间里享受一些小小的宁静。他们可爱聪明的养子安纳金精明地选择了去夏令营，而不是被两个新婚的夫夫闪瞎眼。终于下定了决心，他推开门，要给他的好先生一个终生难忘的惊喜。

“欧比，我的爱。”他高大的丈夫从窗边转过身来，仿佛早就预知到了他的出现。他夹杂着银白的褐色长发披在脑后，洗去各种定型产品的水痕早已消失。墨蓝色的浴衣松松垮垮地披在身上，露出大片结实的胸膛；而浴衣带子也是随随便便地系在腰间，只要轻轻使个坏，他丈夫健壮的身躯就能一览无遗。

他大步走向他的新婚丈夫，伸手搂住了对方的腰，一把就将浅绿色浴衣的男子抱了起来。怀中的年轻人抬手搂住了长发男子的脖子，给了对方一个薄荷味的吻。他们十分享受对方的胡茬戳在脸上的感觉。褐色头发的男子随后又在他娇小丈夫的脸颊两边各来了一个吻，而这让欧比旺好不容易平静下来的表情又染上了红晕。

“你裹得真严实，我亲爱的。”如同低音提琴般的声音在他耳边响起，弯曲的大鼻子蹭着欧比旺的脖子。欧比旺喜欢的沐浴露、须后水以及他本身的味道刺激着年长者，让他微微兴奋起来。他轻轻放下欧比旺伸手打算解掉对方的浴衣。

让他没有想到的是，他年轻的爱人涨红着脸阻止了他，白皙的小手握住那双粗粗的布满枪茧的手，“你先来，奎。”警探先生闻到了阴谋的味道，但是他的爱人那双蓝绿色的眼睛水汪汪的，让他无法拒绝。“我想看到你，奎。”

他知道这小家伙干不了什么坏事。年长的男人心里叹了口气，退后一步，一把就扯掉了腰带。墨蓝色的浴衣打开，把带着伤疤的健壮的身躯暴露在年轻人眼前。以及，毫不意外的没有内裤遮挡的某个部分。那里已经因为之前的厮摩有些兴奋，粗壮的柱体有些跃跃欲试。

“现在，该你了。”年长的男子褪去身上的织物，如同希腊雕像一般健美的身躯袒露出来。他低下头，在年轻人耳边默默地加了一句：“我害羞的新婚妻子。”

“嘿！”欧比抗议，狠狠瞪着他嘴欠的丈夫。对方含笑的眼睛里流露出的恶作剧让他的嘴撅得更高了。

“那么我来帮你吧。”低沉的嗓音染上了情欲，那双大手温柔地掰开欧比旺握着腰带的手，手指灵巧地解开了他腰间的蝴蝶结。

奎刚看得出欧比旺的肩膀绷得很紧，但是他没有反抗，乖乖地让自己解开腰带，并且将那条苹果绿的浴衣剥掉。但是眼前的美景可是奎刚没想到的。

他可爱的新婚丈夫佩戴着一条专门为男士设计的白色蕾丝乳罩，而他胯间微微隆起的部分也被同样材质的三角内裤包裹；而他并不浓密的可爱卷曲起的体毛已经被剃光。奎刚相信完美主义的欧比旺很可能把下面某个部位的毛发也剃掉了。

在高大爱人毫不含蓄的目光扫视下，欧比旺的脸红迅速蔓延到脖子、胸膛，奎刚可以看见在半透明的白色蕾丝下，隐隐约约的粉红色乳头挺立起来。与此同时，金红色短发的男子向后迈出了脚。他的警探先生反应更快，在欧比旺完全逃离到安全距离之前，一双大手已经捉住了他的腰，一个用力将他抱了起来。

“这真是惊喜，”低沉的声音沾染了浓浓的情欲，“不要担心，我的小妻子，我们今晚可以慢慢来。”他的膝盖搭在一只强壮的手臂下，而另一只手臂正托着他的背。蓝绿色眼睛的主人顺手搂住了他高大丈夫的脖子，任由他把他抱向柔软的床铺，并且轻轻地将他放在上面，“我保证会温柔地满足你，交给我。”

几个轻吻落在欧比旺的额头、脸颊上，随后又落在了他的耳后以及脖子上。他感觉到身边的床垫下陷，那具温暖强壮的身躯躺在了一侧。那双巨大粗糙的手抚摸着他的上半部分，手掌隔着蕾丝布料揉搓他有些兴奋的乳头；这让感受到刺激的年轻人侧卧过来。另一只手抚摸着他的腹部，并不勤于锻炼的肯诺比医生没有常见的啤酒肚，但是光洁又软乎乎的小肚子还是让他的丈夫爱不释手，这只手又游走到他的后背，感受着他爱人细腻的后背皮肤。

几根作恶的手指伸进乳罩，摩擦着他光洁的胸口，揉捏起娇嫩的乳头。“呜……”较小的身躯发出羞涩的呻吟，向后缩着躲过胸口的刺激。“不要怕，一会儿就好了。”低沉的嗓音在他耳边呼气，让欧比旺颤抖了起来，而安慰的吻很快就落到了他的背上以及肩膀上。那对粉红色的小东西在他丈夫意外灵巧的手指下很快就挺立了起来，麻酥酥的电流引诱着缩起来的年轻人挺起胸，迎合起那些销魂的逗弄。

那些手指突然抽出了那副胸罩，这让浑身都兴奋起来的男人发出了十分不满的哼哼。但是束缚着他胸口的布料被解开了，那对诱人的小东西完全暴露在空气中。“你真美。”长发的男人把他的年轻丈夫翻过来，低头舔吻起光洁胸口挺立的乳头。与此同时，那双大手也没闲着，它们抚摸着他丈夫柔软的肚子，钻进了已经被前液浸湿的内裤。他年轻爱人的性器已经兴奋地弹了出来。床垫上的男人扭动着屁股，试图摆脱那条讨厌的蕾丝内裤，而他的丈夫也乐于帮忙，一把拽掉那条东西，解放了他的双腿。

已经完全挺立的器官蹭着趴在他身上的男人强健的腹部，这让正在欧比旺胸口肆虐的男人发出满意的哼哼。最后一次吻了吻已经完全挺立的乳头，长发的男人低头舔吻过他年轻的丈夫柔软白皙的腹部，最终到达了求抚慰的关键部位。在年长情人炽热的注视下，金红色头发的年轻男人害羞地闭起双腿，刚刚紧紧握着床单的手也开始遮住某个部位。

“别担心，我的爱，这次我们不用这个姿势。”高大的男人因为情欲变得更加沙哑的嗓音让欧比旺浑身酥软，他的丈夫小心地拉开他遮住阴茎的手，之后又小心掰开他的腿，在紧实的两侧大腿内部各留下几个吻。之后他再次把欧比旺摆成侧躺的姿势，自己有躺回了欧比旺的背后。

灼热的吻落在年轻人白皙的肩膀上，一只大手沿着他的脊柱一路下滑，最终达到了紧实挺翘的臀部。一根手指滑进了他的臀缝，刺探着那里的入口。年轻的新郎早就做好了准备，在刚才的厮磨中，润滑剂已经从他的体内溢了出来，并且粘在了那根长长的中指指尖。“我可爱的小妻子……”感到更加兴奋的长发男人更加用力地亲吻着欧比旺的后颈，在他耳边发出情色的感慨，与此同时，那根手指捅进了年轻人的入口。

他知道他可爱的爱人早就在洗澡的时候做好了准备，这替他省了不少麻烦。不过他还是伸手拿过藏在枕头下面的润滑剂和保险套，他一点也不想看到欧比旺在新婚之夜疼痛出血。乳胶套子覆盖住高大男人完全挺立的性器，虽然他比他的爱人大了不少，但是常年锻炼让他可以维持很久（而这也是欧比旺私下里承认爱上奎刚的原因之一。）

涂了润滑剂的手指回来了，一根接着一根，他身前的年轻人岔开腿，让身后的爱人能够顺利地进入他的身体，以及准确地找到某个让他兴奋的小点；之后就是他所期待的，他爱人长长的坚挺的阴茎。长时间的前戏让欧比旺再也忍受不了奎刚过于温柔磨蹭，于是主动向后挺起臀部，他的入口也开始不停收缩，刺激着他年长的丈夫。他身后的男人感觉到了他的意思，也用力挺起腰肢，爱人身后的入口配合地吞吐着他的器具，让他无法再像之前承诺的那样温柔。

“奎……奎……我……”他年轻的丈夫呜咽着向他求饶，他较小的手握着自己那柄粉红色的性具，无法再忍受前后夹击的快感。“叫出来，欧比，我的爱，为我高潮……”他喘息着命令，而他年轻的爱人吼着他的名字，白灼溅在了自己的手上、胸口上。与此同时，他身后的入口也突然紧缩；年长的男人用力进出了几次，用力抱进了他较小的新郎官，低吼着欧比旺的名字，射在了爱人的体内。

欧比旺在奎刚的怀里大口气，他也能感觉到为了扮演一个安慰新婚妻子的丈夫让他的奎刚精疲力尽，他转过身，伸手搂住奎刚的脖子，吻住了他年长的丈夫。他们的身体磨蹭着，奎刚散发的体温让他有了困意，“先睡一会儿，我的欧比，今晚还很长呢。”高大的男人察觉到了，亲吻着昏昏欲睡的年轻丈夫，“我保证之后还有很多乐趣。”


End file.
